Never Lasting
by Kyrene once Blood Roses
Summary: Chapter 2: She would not share her doll with the sad eyes. For he was hers, even if he wasn’t in the wrong body, even if he was a he instead of a she. A series of oneshots about Akito, spoilers inside.
1. Rin: Beautiful Broken Girl

A/N: Well, I just found out something interesting about Akito. And she slowly became my favorite character because of this. Her connection to Shigure (who is my fav. Character) made me love her more. So that's where this story came from, it'll probably be a series of vignettes, in no order at all…Maybe even with other characters. I don't know yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

WARNING: There are some spoilers here…So don't argue about some of it. I'll just tell you to read the manga…or find out about it like I did.

She had found love.

The beautiful one with the long black hair.

She had found love at the ripe age of 17. She had found love with one that was perfect for her in every way.

The beautiful one who wears the feminine tight clothing.

She wishes for approval to be with the one she loves. So that they can be happy, and hold each other every night. So that they can live their lives together forever in their own world…

She wishes to be with him in her own world…

The beautiful girl who could have any man she wants.

The beautiful girl who has a chance to be happy.

It would seem it's always the beautiful girls with the nice figures and the long dark hair and the mysterious aura that gets the happy endings.

She's even sacrificed herself for him…I know she didn't start their relationship. I'm not stupid; I saw the lie in her eyes. But I couldn't very well blame him. How could he resist the long limbed beauty?

The beautiful girl with the emotional scars. The one who needs saving…

She wishes to be with him, she wishes approval.

This beautiful woman who's supposed to be weak…

And I hate it.

I hate her clothes and I hate her happy future. I hate the love that she has.

So I'll take it away.

I'll take away her smooth pale skin and her beautiful long black hair. I'll make her scars far more than emotional.

She will break, like a woman is meant to.

A woman is a frail and weak being, they are not meant to have a will so strong. They are not meant to have happy endings.

And find the man they love…

And run far away…

And take the man far away…

Far away…

I hate her.

For looking so beautiful even as she lay unconscious on the ground below me.

As her hair is sprawled out around her and her breasts still full and rising up and down.

And the breath that still escapes her mouth.

And the love that will forever be hers…

She could have any man that she wants…And yet she wants one that belongs to me…

Because they all belong to me.

The beautiful ones with the scars all over.

And so she will learn this…

She will learn.

A/N: Random…Doesn't make much sense. But Akito is a bit of a psycho…So whatever. I had this feeling that Akito hated Rin for, not only being with Haru…But also her beauty. Akito could never be a girl, and so she hates Rin for being who she is…Pretty much. If that makes sense. So yea…that's my story. Might have more, who knows.

If you didn't guess this is when Akito pushed Rin out the window…Just to clear that one up.


	2. Yuki: Doll

The boy confused her.

Everyone said that he was a boy, although his features were that of a young girl. He had big eyes and silky hair. His frame was gentle and everything about him cried elegance. As though he was a boy that was given the wrong body.

He had a gentle voice, much different from the other boys. And what confused her the most was how much he seemed to look like her.

She was the same, only she HAD been given the wrong body. Or so her mother seemed to believe. _She_ was actually meant to be _he_, just like every God that came before her.

Perhaps the silver haired boy was the same.

In her eyes it made sense, he was always sick. He stayed in with her while the other children went out and played.

Even though the boy's big eyes always seemed sad, the girl was happy with his company. He was like the dolls that she had seen some of the other, normal girls play with. (They were forbidden for her, for she was, of course, meant to be a boy). He was a companion for life, who understood her pain.

Yes, she was happy with the child that was supposedly a boy. And she would wait until he was ready to tell her that he was not a boy. But a girl who had been given the wrong body.

Until than she would play with her doll with the sad eyes. Even if he didn't seem to wish her near.

"_Akito, am I really that strange? Am I so strange that we have to hide it from everyone?"_

The boy confused her.

The boy which was actually a boy. Her doll with sad eyes who had tried to make friends. Who had went to school and played with the normal little boys and girls. The boy who had been hugged by a girl and turned into a rat. The boy who was not in the wrong body, for a she would not have changed when hugged by a girl.

She did not care so much that he was not a girl, for Kureno wasn't either and he was still company for her. But the thought of the boy playing with the children, the _normal_ children who she could not play with…This was not acceptable.

For he was _her_ doll with the sad eyes. The one who had left to play with the boys and girls and had been hugged by a girl, and turned into a rat. A _normal_ girl was not meant to play with _her_ dolls.

She would not share her doll with the sad eyes. For he was hers, even if he wasn't in the wrong body, even if he was a he instead of a she.

"_Yes, you are that strange. A human that turns into a rat? What do you think they would do if they knew? Really, you're a freak. They wouldn't come near you, they'd HATE you."_

The boy confused her.

And he amused her.

And he angered her.

Her doll whose eyes were at one point sad and than they were glass, her doll that was leaving her.

After years of being hers, he left her house to go far away and yet not far at all. Her doll with the glass eyes had slipped away, even with all of her efforts to make him stay…

He had left and found another girl. A girl who is actually a girl, a _normal_ girl. A girl who had hugged him and he had turned into a rat…And he had found acceptance.

The normal girl now had a doll, even though she had been growing up with them her whole life. Even though she didn't have to have secrets, and she was never sick. The normal girl was able to be a girl with her doll whose eyes were at one point sad and than they were happy. She never needed to worry about him or anyone else leave her…

And the girl who was meant to be a boy was alone, only with a lifeless bird whose eyes never changed, always glass.

"_What do you think they would do if they knew? Really, you're a freak. They wouldn't come near you, they'd HATE you."_

A/N: Alright, I'm not sure if the quotes are right. I couldn't find my Fruits Basket manga so I had to go online. If you didn't get it this is my take on Akito and Yuki. I got the idea and I had to write it…I have to say…Thank God for Akito being a girl! I've never had so much to write!

Reviewer's Corner (with my one reviewer)

Audley: Well Akito is one of my favorite characters (Shigure is my ultimate favorite) because I almost always love the bad guys. They always have a lot of depth to them and a lot I can work with. No one's ever born evil, something makes them that way. And to the other part, I know, I love Rin/Haru too . I just don't think Akito does…Well, please keep reading…You may be the only one. Hehe, thank you!


End file.
